1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical device for feeding cable, especially armored cable, to a remote distance from the user. The cable threader is especially useful for threading cable above the users head in new construction where bar joists usually serve as the support for cables. The inventions relates more specifically to a device that feeds the cable by a ratchet like through a chute to the desired location.
2. Related Information
In new construction, especially commercial, overhead rafters or pre ceiling supports usually consist of bar joists which serve as the support for the required cable, usually armored, during installation or xe2x80x9crough inxe2x80x9d. The standard practice consists of climbing up and down step ladders and threading the cable through the rafters which can become tedious and tiresome, especially when numerous cables, including electrical, phone and data line, have to be installed. The material on the job site must be continually moved about to allow room for setting up of the ladders and platforms. Climbing up and down ladders always presents a hazard in the form of a potential fall.
Briefly the present invention comprises a chute with a ratcheting mechanism that jacks a cable through the chute to the desired remote location. The ratcheting mechanism comprises two xe2x80x9cdogsxe2x80x9d that work in tandem, the first to grip and advance the cable and the second to prevent the cable from retracting as the first is repositioned back along the cable. The first xe2x80x9cdogxe2x80x9d is mounted on a plunger in a chamber which is connected to the chute. The second xe2x80x9cdogxe2x80x9d is mounted in a retained attached to the chamber opposite the chute.
The complete assembled tool comprises:
(a) a body comprising a first cylindrical conduit and having a first longitudinal slot expanding its entire length and a second L shaped slot having the long leg of the L along the longitudinal axis of said conduit;
(b) a plunger moveably mounted within said first cylindrical conduit and having a handle extending through said L shaped slot;
(c) a first dog mounted on said plunger
(d) a second cylindrical conduit rotatably connected to one end of said first cylindrical conduit said second cylindrical conduit having a longitudinal spanning its entire length;
(e) a second dog mounted within said second cylindrical conduit; and
(d) a chute comprising a flexible conduit mounted about a rigid support, said rigid support being mounted to a cylindrical coupling which is threadedly connected to the end of said first cylindrical conduit on the end opposite said second cylindrical conduit.